Most modern motorcycles are produced with a gearshift mechanisim which includes a foot pedal which requires downward pressure by the bottom of the toe of the foot and upward pressure by the top of the toe. The rider's foot is normally placed on the foot rest so that the heel or instep is on the rest. The gearshift pedal is positioned in front of the foot rest where the rider can either apply pressure to the top of the pedal or rotate his foot down under the pedal and lift up on the pedal.
Although the motorcycle gearshift has been very successful, and relatively trouble free, it is not without fault and does have some undesirable traits. Although it is not a frequent occurance, it is possible on some motorcycles for the operator's toe to come into contact with the riding surface if the operator moves his foot to the under side of the shifting pedal to accomplish a shift while he is leaning in a turn. Further, the frequent pulling up on the gearshift with the upper surface of the toe of the rider's shoe can and does cause severe scuffing and marring of the rider's shoe, and even irritation to the rider's foot.